


Morning Is A Long Way Down [Podfic]

by rashaka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashaka/pseuds/rashaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy only kisses her because he's pretty sure he's dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Is A Long Way Down [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ofi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Morning Is A Long Way Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706774) by [Ofi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofi/pseuds/Ofi). 



Podfic of the story “Morning Is A Long Way Down”, by Ofi, recorded with permission 5/5/2015.

 **Stream/Download:** [at Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/rashaka/podfic-morning-is-a-long-way-down-by-ofi)  
**Original Fic:** archiveofourown.org/works/1706774  
**Length:** 14 mins  
**Spoilers:** season 1 general  
**Song:** "Morning Is A Long Way Down" by Josh Ritter 

Feedback is always welcome and appreciated! Drop a comment below or find me on [tumblr](http://rashaka.tumblr.com). If you have any podfic suggestions (your story or other's), I'm happy to hear them. Thank you Ofi for giving me the go-ahead to record this, it was really fun!


End file.
